Platform 9 3/4
by AuraPotter
Summary: (PG just for mild schoolyard violence. Gotta be safe! ^^ However, this rating will go up as the story matures.) Harry attended a Muggle school before Hogwarts -- little did he know, that that primary school would change his life forever.
1. Platform 9 3/4

Part 1 - Aura's Confusion

(A/N - Hey everyone! I'm really new at using ff.net, so please bear with me as I figure all this out! ^.^ I hope you enjoy my story. I decided to do something more original than just writing about Harry's later years, so I wrote about his earlier ones! Enjoy! And be a good reader and review or I'll beat you up! ^^; )

It was the third time that week that Aura Borealis saw the same small, black-haired boy run from the clutches of Dudley Dursley, the most formidable school bully, and his minions -- Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon. _Punch him back! _Aura always thought whenever she witnessed this, but he never did. He never seemed to do anything at all, except get tortured by Dudley's gang.

Today, the gang had him cornered inside an alcove in the school's walls. A small crowd grew to watch the fate of this poor, skinny boy with big pants, big glasses, and a big bully out to get him. 

"That's so cruel!" said Aura as she watched the group around him swell. 

"What, you thinkin' of doin' something?" replied her best friend, Ichino, with a bitter smile on her face. "Sorry, but you'll be dead if that Dursley boy SITS on you," said Ichino, holding up one of Aura's skinny arms. "He'll crush your bones."

Aura's face fell. Somewhere, in her small, naïve, nine-year-old brain (but smarter than most kids' in her class), she knew something was eating that boy from the inside. She knew something terrible had happened to him, but wasn't sure just what. She had to help him! 

Ichino hugged her small friend. "I think it's bad too..." 

~~~

Harry panicked as he reached a dead end in the school. _Now what am I gonna do,_ he thought to himself as he tried to catch his breath. _I can run faster than them, but I can't fight! _He tried to look calm and composed as his pursuers strolled into the cove, sweating like pigs but chuckling evilly. They weren't COMPLETELY stupid; they knew when their prey was helpless. 

"You can run, Potty-face, but ya can't get away now!" Dudley spoke, his piggy nose positively quivering with excitement. He snapped his fat fingers and his friends moved up and tried to snatch at his arms. Harry pulled his arms away, closed his eyes and tried a quick punch, but his fist met only air. Piers began to laugh. 

"You think you can fight us? We'll beat you up!" Piers balled up his ratlike hand and it took a well-placed hit right on Harry's nose. Harry's head hit the back wall and the rubbish bins with the impact of the punch, and tasted blood from his nose. He could have sworn he heard two cracks, instead of just the one that signaled his glasses breaking. _Somebody please help me! _ Harry cried in desperation, closed his eyes, and jumped up to avoid a kick from Dennis.

A flash of lime-colored light brought Harry to his senses. He pryed open a swollen eye and saw only sky. He opened the other. Sky. He looked down, and gasped.

(A/N - Should I stop here and leave you in suspense?? ::evil grin:: ) 


	2. Platform 9 3/4 :: Part 2

Part 2

(A/N - Here's the second part of 'Platform 9 ¾! I can't tell you any more because I dun wanna give anything away! ^.~ Anyway, I hope you like it! And thank you to 'me', 'clara200', and 'Lily Potter' for reviewing)

Harry had somehow gotten on top of the school building! He could see the astonished faces of all his peers looking up at him. He sat back and took a deep breath. _How did this happen? I just jumped..._ Harry thought. _And that green light! I've seen THAT before...._

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a shout from the headmistress.

"Get yourself down from there right now, young man!" The headmistress was a mannish woman with a very deep, resounding voice. At the moment, it sounded rather nervous. Harry tried to gather his voice to reply, and managed to squeak, "I can't!" Chuckles from his schoolmates began to reach Harry's ears. He turned red, and looked down at all the children laughing at him. (A/N - Poor Harry! Stupid Dudley has those kids wrapped around his fat liddle finger.. P )

Soon enough a ladder was propped up against the side of the building so Harry could get down. Once Harry stepped down from the last rung of the ladder, he was bathed in the looming shadow of his headmistress. 

"You're coming with me, laddie," she said, grabbing him by the ear. 

~~~

Aura and Ichino stood in shock.

"How did he..."

"What the....." Aura's shock quickly melted into anger. "It wasn't his fault! Dudley had him cornered and was beating--" But her voice was muffled by Ichino's hand. 

"Are you crazy? You want Dudley to come after you, too? I know you're new here, but you gotta learn that you don't stand up to Dudley, as much as you wanna kick him hard." Ichino rolled up her pantleg and showed a purple bruise to Aura. "I got that after I wouldn't sharpen his pencil for him," Ichino said, looking at Aura warningly. But Aura's brown eyes were stubborn, and Ichino backed off. 

"I WILL help him," said Aura, more to herself than her friend. "I'll find what is bothering him. And I'll fix it, too." These were hardly empty words. 

~~~

The next day, Aura got to school early, intent on finding out where Harry lived from the direction in which he traveled. She stood on the steps, watching the trickle of students coming in from all over the area.

_Ha! There he is! _Aura thought as she spotted a black-haired boy moving swiftly through the neighborhood. 

"That's definitely him," said a familiar voice behind Aura. She jumped. "Ichino! You scared me." 

"You aren't gonna give up, are you?"

"Nope," replied Aura, watching Harry run towards the school. _Maybe if he's alone too, we can be friends. Then we both wouldn't be lonely anymore. _She squinted into the newly-risen sun, in the direction that Harry ran from. He saw Dudley and Piers strolling along from the same place. She squinted even harder, and read a sign. _Privet Drive..._

(A/N - I would keep writing but my fingers are really hurting. ::has been on the computer nearly all day::^^; Lily Potter : Aura is a girl out of my imagination! I really like her.I'll try to write as soon as possible! Until later... ) 


	3. Platform 9 3/4 :: Part 3 (The Kiss)

Part 3 :: The Kiss

(A/N - Thank you everyone for your kind reviews! Here's the third part; I decided to keep this story moving! Enjoy! ^.^ )

Aura watched Harry as he ascended the steps of the school. As he came level to her, Aura impulsively took his hand and smiled. Harry jerked straight up and flinched, waiting for a hit on the nose, as he was accustomed to. 

"I hope you have a good day," said Aura, into his bewildered face. She let go of his hand, and smiled to herself as she skipped up the steps to her class.

~~~

Harry put his ratty old rucksack in his cubby, and leaned against it, thinking about what had just happened. He had just been wished a good day by a girl he didn't even know the name of. _What's the catch? _Harry wondered. He was soon shoved aside by Malcolm, one of Dudley's gang. 

"Move it, scarface!" grunted the burly boy, referring to the strange scar on Harry's forehead. 

The scar was shaped as a lightning bolt, and Harry liked it. Unfortunately for him, Dudley and his gang didn't. (A/N - Or maybe they were just looking for another reason to knock the stuffing outta my poor Harrykins... ) Harry moved, and fingered the lightning-bolt mark and walked back to his seat. He knew the scar had something to do with green light, which he was told by his aunt and uncle was light from the car crash that killed his parents. 

Harry laid his head down on his desktop and waited for class to start. Harry liked school, perhaps because Dudley couldn't beat him up with the teacher watching. _I wish I lived somewhere else, where I didn't have to run everywhere, _Harry thought wistfully. _I wish someone would be nice to me... _Harry's mind moved to the girl who had taken his hand that morning. _She was nice to me. She's different than everyone else here..._

~~~

Aura filed out onto the blacktop for free-time and saw Harry run towards the bushes at the far end of the playground. She had an idea! 

Aura found Dudley and Piers on their hands and knees near Harry's hiding bushes, most likely searching for Harry. She made eye-contact with the wide, bespectacled, emerald eyes in the bushes, and tapped Dudley on the shoulder, who had just then faced the bush. SMACK.

"Oww..." Aura exclaimed as she rubbed her arm where Dudley had accidentally hit it as he stood up suddenly. Piers got up and looked at Dudley expectantly, ready to take orders.

"Who're you?" demanded Dudley.

"Uhm...er..." Aura managed to say while signaling to Harry to run. "I'm..."

Piers looked over his shoulder at the bush, which had just shaken slightly. "Aura! Yeah, that's me!" she spoke loudly, in order to get Piers' attention back. 

"So?" was Dudley's short reply. He got ready to turn away towards the bush, where Harry had just snuck out of. He was almost home free! 

Aura panicked. They'd see him for sure! "Because...." she said, watching Harry sneak away. Piers looked away, hearing footsteps behind him. "This!" Aura quickly grabbed his shirt by the collar and stood on tiptoe to plant a kiss on his cheek. (A/N - Yucky! Cooties!!) 

~~~

"Gross..." Aura moaned as she wiped her lips with her sleeve. Piers was stunned, rubbing his now reddish neck where his own collar had throttled it. (A/N - Guess Auradoesn't know her own strength! ^^) Dudley took on a devious smile and nudged Piers in the elbow. 

"She has a CRUSH on you...." he mused. 

Now it was Aura's turn to be stunned. "Oh, no...I don't....it's not..." she stumbled. The two hideous boys chuckled repulsively as Aura slipped away quietly.

__

What have I done?! Well, at least he's safe now, Aura reasoned as she slipped back into class early, looking to get away from Piers and Dudley.

(A/N - So here ends Chapter 3! Funny, ne? I enjoyed writing it. Poor Aura! Oh yeah, please review! I want to keep writing this story but if nobody posts, there's no point because I think nobody's reading it! Thank you everyone that does post! ) 


	4. Platform 9 3/4 :: Part 4 and Epilogue fo...

Part 4 

(A/N - Hi everyone! Sorry it took me such a long time to post this part, but I got a writer's block and couldn't think of anything! I have this entire story planned out and would LIKE to write the latter part but couldn't figure out how to do it. So this is the last chapter with young Harry and Aura. I think. ^^; Anyway, enjoy, and review!)

Aura awoke on Friday, and walked across her small room to open the window. Sweet May breeze met her face, and she smiled. She remembered back to what had happened yesterday, how she had saved Harry from Piers and Dudley. With a price, though. She walked away from the window and instinctively wiped her lips with her pyjama sleeve. 

"Ugh...." groaned Aura, remembering her desperate attempt to keep Piers' attention on her. "He'll be a monster today..." 

Aura slipped into a white blouse and a bottle-green skirt, and ran a brush through her jaunty, unruly, sepia hair. The thing Aura liked about her hair was the reddish streaks that accented it. They made her look different from everyone else; more formidable and regal. She brushed her teeth, felt around the floor for some loose change, and walked out of her small house. Aura leaned against the rickety old door and sighed. _If only I had a mother to see me off to school every day, a father to kiss me goodbye..._ She shook her head. 

"What a silly thought," Aura scolded herself. Ever since she could remember, her father was seen only in the local bars, and her mother died when she was five from a drug overdose. This incredible loss so early in life would have crippled other children, but it made Aura stronger. She taught herself the ways of the world, and was perceptive in the vices of the downtown streets, where she lived alone. The vices that seized her parents away from her. The vices that she refused to be conquered by.

She kept walking and bought a slice of bread from the bakery, all she could afford. In fifteen minute's time, she reached the school and bumped straight into the last person she wanted to see that day -- Piers Polkiss. 

"Hi, AURA..." he said with a nasty grin. His hand crept to her skirt and she slapped it away. _What have I gotten myself into?! _she asked herself. 

Piers was no quitter. He gripped Aura's arms and pulled her towards him, his lips puckered out. Aura rolled her eyes. _He's GOT to have an older brother at home to teach him these tricks. Well, two can play this game..._ Aura narrowed her eyes and smiled seductively. _Just a little closer, stupid, and I have you..._ Their mouths touched, and Aura bit down hard on Piers' lip and tasted blood. She kicked up her knee and hit him in the groin. Piers squealed with pain and looked up at her with small, watering eyes. (A/N - Ahahaha!!! You all don't even know how FUN writing that was! ::laughs until her sides hurt and her eyes water::) 

"If you EVER try that again, Polkiss, I will make sure you hurt for it," spat Aura with a grim smile on her face. He scrambled up and ran, with much difficulty, towards his friends, all of whom were laughing wildly. She walked up to the schoolhouse triumphantly. Her ghetto street friends were useful for some things!

~~~

Harry was in awe. He had never met another girl like her before! _She did all of that for ME... _He had seen the entire incident with Piers take place, because he had to run out of the house extra-early. Dudley's birthday was tomorrow, and Aunt Petunia had the tradition of making Dudley "prince of the world" for nearly a week before his birthday. At this time, Dudley was unbearable. He got everything he wanted without question, which explained why he usually gained 5 pounds each year during that week. (A/N - Ohohohoho, that big fat piggy!!! ) Dudley had become increasingly violent towards Harry ever since Aura had stopped him from getting towards Harry that one day. 

~~~

That day in the boy's locker room after gym class, the last class of the day, Dudley rounded on Harry. His rotten teeth were bared and he shoved a half-dressed Harry straight into the wall. 

"You've got a GIRL to be your bodyguard, but she can't help you now," taunted Dudley. "...unless she really IS a boy. She's ugly enough--" 

"Shut up!" Harry's own bravery caught him off guard and his words were met with Dudley's fist. Dudley kicked and pushed Harry out of the locker room, and into the main hall of the school. Harry felt naked and scared. Here he was, with only his pants on, under the wrath of a rhinoceros of a boy more infuriated with him than ever before.

"You stupid....stupid...." It seemed as though Dudley couldn't find a swearword insulting enough to express his rage. His face turned purple and his gang cracked their knuckles. This was it, Dudley would finally get the better of little Harry Potter, his nemesis of the nine years he had known him. Piers and Dennis slipped from behind Dudley's enormous backside, and pinned Harry to the wall. Malcolm and Gordon ran to the ends of the hall to look out for teachers or anyone that would tell. 

Suddenly, Aura skidded towards Gordon's side of the hall. Gordon was easily a head taller than her, and held out a huge arm to stop her. She saw Harry at the end of the hall, Dudley with his fist raised, and time turned into syrup. She bit and kicked her way past Gordon and slid in front of Harry to take the thundering punch meant for him. Harry slid down the wall with awe. Aura felt the bruise well up on her cheek. Her dark eyes shone with unspeakable fury, matching Dudley's cold blue ones. Dudley was a madman. He couldn't be stopped now. He raised his fist again, aiming for Aura this time, and she turned her head. 

WHAM. The impact of his fist on her other cheek sent her head into the wall. Any other girl would have lost consciousness, but something supernatural kept Aura on her feet and to her senses. Dudley and Piers were beginning to look worried. Piers aimed a kick at Harry, on the ground, clutching his bruised and bare chest. Aura stuck out a foot and tripped Piers, her eyes not leaving Dudley's.

"Don't do it again. You won't....touch....Harry..." Aura's childish voice was replaced by a woman's voice, letting off sincerity and maturity. 

Harry looked up at Aura and had to squint his eyes because a red fire radiated from her. Her small, determined face emitted unspeakable anger and her eyes shot daggers towards Dudley and Piers. Dudley came back to his senses and, seeing Aura's crimson aura (A/N - no pun intended ^.^), ran like a baby out of the hall and out of the school, his minions on his heels. 

The red light encompassing Aura faded to pink, and then disappeared altogether. Harry heard her take a deep breath, and she turned around, only to collapse on Harry. 

(A/N - So here ends Book I of "Platform 9 ¾! Don't worry, the story doesn't end here, though. There are still more books in this story to be written. In the next book, Aura rekindles her promise to be with Harry (made in chapter 2, I think). Can't say more! You'll just have to wait. In the meantime, please review. Tell me how you liked the ending of Book I, or if anything was wrong with it.)

EPILOUGE for Book I --

Harry shook Aura gently, trying not to further disturb her wounds. He went into the locker room to retrieve his shirt, and ripped it to use as bandages for Aura's bleeding. She awoke to Harry's gentle touch around her arms and waist, where she had received other countless blows. Her swollen eyes opened to watch Harry, full of concern and caring, wrap and bandage her wounds. Aura raised a trembling hand and her fingers brushed Harry's bare chest. The bruises and wounds that speckled Harry's body disappeared and the pain left him. Their eyes met, emerald with chocolate, and words failed them.

~~~

Aura never saw Harry after that day. She always wondered where he went. A better place where he wasn't tortured and beaten? Would he remember her when he grew older? Aura cleaned her house, packed up her things, and traveled to London. _I WILL find you, Harry. _


	5. Platform 9 3/4 :: Update Notice *please ...

I hope I'm not disappointing anyone by taking down Book II of Platform 9 3/4. I simply didn't like it, and frankly had no idea of where I was going with it. ^^; Once my head is all configured again, I MIGHT rewrite and repost Book II. But not now. Sorry for the inconvenience! 

Your loving authour --

Aura*Potter ^^


End file.
